Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have become highly capable communication devices in recent years. In addition to the wide array of processing capabilities such as digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., email) with a desktop computer, and so forth, mobile computing devices also typically include wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile email access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
Voice service for a mobile computing device is typically provided by a host cellular radiotelephone system. For instance, a mobile computing device may connect to another wired or wireless communication device over a wireless voice channel provided by a cellular radiotelephone system. In the former case the voice signals may partially traverse a wired voice channel provided by the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). However, recent innovations in Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) or Voice Over Packet (VOP) services allow voice communications over both wireless and wired data networks. As such, a mobile computing device may have access to multiple voice service platforms over both voice and data channels. However, manually managing multiple voice service platforms may be tedious and burdensome task for a user. It is with respect to these and other reasons that techniques to improve management of voice services for a mobile computing device are needed.